Harry Potter and the Cha Cha Slide
by HMMadewell
Summary: In which a muggle rapper sings at the Yule Ball! Review or I'll set my three mutts on you! Just kidding...maybe.


A/N I don't know it just popped into my head during gym!

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the plot!**

Harry, Ron, and Parvarti made their way down the staircase and over to Parvarti's sister Padma, who did not look pleased with who her date was. Ron said good-bye to Harry and the two of them made their way into the Great Hall. Harry made his way through dinner, and was surprised after finding that Hermione's date was Victor Krum, his competition for the tri-wizard tournament. And made his way to the dance floor with Parvarti, the opening song was a waltz that Harry kept up with with little difficulties, but when he made his way off the floor, eager to get away from all of the couples and over to Ron, he was stopped by Dumbledores booming voice, "STUDENTS, TEACHERS, GUESTS, I AM PROUD TO PRESENT, AS A GIFT TO ALL OF OUR MUGGLE-BORN STUDENTS, THE MUSICAL STYLINGS OF DJ CASPER!"

A man in baggy clothing came out onto the stage and sang into a microphone,

This is something new  
The Casper Slide part 2  
Featuring the platinum band  
And this time  
We're gonna get funky (funky, funky, funky)  
Funky (funky, funky, funky)

All of the muggle-borns(including Hermione) started cheering, while all of the magical-born students(including Harry as he had never been aloud to listen to popular music at the Dursleys.) looked at each other as if asking who this man was and what he was doing.

Everybody clap your hands  
Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands  
Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands

All of the muggle-borns started clapping their hands in usion. And Hermione, seeing that many of the other students didn't know what to do, turned around and yelled, "Just do what the song says!"

Alright now  
We're gonna to do the basic step  
To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
Cha Cha real smooth  
Turn it out

Every one started stomping their feet, and doing the cha cha.

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
Right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
Cha Cha now y'all

Last time to get funky  
To the right now  
To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
One hop this time  
Right foot 2 stomps  
Left foot 2 stomps  
Slide to the left  
Slide to the right  
Chris cross

Chris cross  
Cha Cha real smooth  
Let's go to work

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood next to each other in the middle of the room and started dancing in sync. Earning a good deal of applause from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Bauxebatons, teachers, and a few of the Durmstrangs.

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
2 hops this time  
2 hops this time  
Right foot 2 stomps  
Left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, Hands on your knees  
Get funky with it  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah  
Common, Cha Cha now y'all  
Turn it out

Malfoy, Parkison, and Zabini started dancing across the floor from them, they were just as good as the trio, the Slytherins and the rest of the Durmstang students cheered for them.

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
5 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
Right foot again  
Left foot again  
Right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
Freeze  
Everybody clap your hands

All of the Griffindors got behind the Golden Trio and started dancing, at the same time that all the Slytherins got behind Malfoy and began following his lead.

Common y'all  
Check it out y'all

How low can you go  
Can you go down low  
All the way to the floor  
How low can you go  
Can you bring it to the top  
Like you'll never never stop  
Can you bring it to the top  
One hop  
Right foot now  
Left foot now y'all  
Cha Cha real smooth  
Turn it out

It had become an all-out dance battle between the two houses, every time that one of them did a move the other would answer with an even better one.

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time  
One hop this time  
Reverse  
Reverse  
Slide to the left  
Slide to the right  
Reverse, reverse  
Reverse, reverse  
Cha Cha now y'all  
Cha Cha again  
Cha Cha now y'all  
Cha Cha again  
Turn it out

Harry saw that professors McGonagall and Snape had joined their respective houses and were now following the songs lyrics.

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
2 hops, 2 hops  
2 hops, 2 hops  
Right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
Charlie Brown

Hop it out now  
Slide to the right  
Slide to the left  
Take it back now y'all  
Cha Cha now y'all  
Turn it out

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
3 hops this time  
Right foot now  
Left foot now y'all  
Cha Cha it out  
Turn it out

Malfoy did a back flip and pointed to Harry who did a complicated dance move with Ginny, and then resumed dancing.

Be looking out for part 3  
It's gonna to be coming to you soon  
But right now, we're gonna keep this groove

Here we go, to the right, to the right y'all  
To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
4 hops this time  
Right foot now  
Left foot now  
Cha Cha now y'all  
Cha Cha again  
Cha Cha again  
Turn it out

Take it back now y'all  
Right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
6 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
Right foot 2 stomps  
Left foot 2 stomps  
Chris cross

Slide to the left  
Slide to the right  
Let me hear you clap your hands  
Cha Cha now  
Cha Cha again  
Turn it out

To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
2 hops, 2 hops  
2 hops, 2 hops  
Right foot 2 stomps  
Left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Ohhh yeah  
Get funky with it  
Get down now y'all  
Common, common  
Cha Cha now y'all  
Let's go to work

As I told you before  
This is the Casper Slide Part 2  
I am the originator of this slide  
If anybody tells you any different  
They're telling you dead wrong  
So in the mean time and in between time  
I'm outta here  
Platinum take 'em home

Ohhh yeah  
Mmm hmm  
Yeah (yeah)  
Do that stuff (do that stuff), do it (do it)  
Ohhh yeah  
I'm outta here y'all  
Peace

They all stopped at the end of the song and all of the students and teachers clapped and applauded the singer on the stage as he walked off stage. Hermione turned to the two of them, smiling broadly, "Well that was fun wasn't it?"


End file.
